LA NOVIA CAUTIVA ( HISTORIA REEDITADA DE MI OTRA CUENTA )
by NESSSIBELLA
Summary: Las estrellas brillan en la noche del desierto, todo es perfecto para el amor… Sin embargo, el terror acecha a Isabella Swan. ...
**Ya me hice una cuenta alternativa en facebook donde crearé una página para subir cosas de las historias , como adelantes fotos y esas cosas os dejo el enlace aquí , y si tenéis problemas y no podéis acceder a mi perfil decírmelo en un mensaje privado .**

 **Os dejo también mi dirección de correo electrónico donde si fuera necesario podéis mandarme vuestros nombres y yo os busco en caso de que el link de mi pagina no funcione !**

 **TODO ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL ! PASAROS POR EL Y BUSCARME EN FACEBOOK**

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MI ADAPTACIÓN REEDITADA . Y RECORDAD! NO ME TOQUÉIS UN PECHO Y PASÉIS DE LARGO! JAJA DEJAR REVIEW MAJOS .**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes , debo añadir que es una historia reeditada de otra cuenta que tenía en fanfiction y a la que no puedo acceder .**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Reinaba un tiempo agradablemente tibio aquel día de principios de primavera del año 1883. Una suave brisa soplaba entre los grandes robles que bordeaban el largo camino al fondo del cual se elevaba la Residencia Swan.

Dos hermosos caballos blancos uncidos a un carruaje abierto esperaban jadeantes frente a la enorme mansión de dos pisos. Dentro, Jacob Black se paseaba nervioso, arriba y abajo, por el amplio salón con sus muebles recamados de oro, esperando impaciente a que llegase Isabella Swan. Jacob había llegado movido por un impulso, después de haber adoptado definitivamente una decisión relacionada con ella; pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

Jacob pensó: «Maldita sea, antes nunca se retrasaba tanto.» Dejó de pasearse y se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba a la vasta propiedad de los Swan. Pero eso era antes de que ella comenzara a usar vestidos muy elegantes y a cuidar especialmente su peinado. Ahora, siempre que él venía a verla terminaba esperando media hora o más antes de que Isabella apareciese.

Jacob comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había decidido decirle y de pronto dos manos suaves le cubrieron los ojos y él sintió en la espalda la presión de los pechos de Isabella. -¿Adivina quién es? -murmuró alegremente la joven al oído de Jacob. ¡Oh, Dios mío, ojalá ella no volviese a hacer aquello!

Todo eso había estado muy bien cuando ambos eran dos niños que crecían juntos; pero últimamente la proximidad de la joven avivaba locamente los deseos de Jacob. Se volvió para mirarla y se sintió encantado con su extraña belleza. Isabella se había puesto un ajustado vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, con encaje blanco que adornan un alto cuello y largas mangas, y los cabellos color chocolate formaban innumerables trenzas que le rodeaban la cabeza.

-Jacob, quisiera que no me mirases así. Últimamente lo haces a menudo y me pones nerviosa. Si no supiera a qué atenerme, pensaría que tengo la cara sucia -dijo la joven.

-Lo siento, Bella -balbuceó Jacob. Pero este último año cambiaste tanto que no puedo evitarlo. Ahora eres tan hermosa...

-Caramba, Jacob, ¿quieres decirme que antes era fea? - bromeó Isabella, fingiéndose ofendida.

-Claro que no. Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Muy bien, te perdono -rió la joven, mientras caminaba hacia el diván tapizado con brocado de oro y se sentaba-. Ahora dime Por qué viniste tan temprano. No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo y Josy me dijo que se te veía muy nervioso cuando entraste aquí. Jacob se sentía perplejo y trataba de encontrar las Palabras apropiadas, pues no había preparado su discursito. Bien, era mejor que dijese algo antes de que el valor lo abandonase por completo.

-Bella, no quiero que vayas a Londres este verano. Tu hermano volverá en un par de meses y me propongo pedir tu mano. Después, cuando ya estemos casados, si aún deseas ir a Londres te llevaré. Isabella lo miró sorprendida.

-Jacob, das por ser muchas cosas -dijo con aspereza, pero se serenó cuando vio la expresión dolorida en el rostro juvenil del muchacho. Después de todo, ella siempre había sabido que llegaría este Momento-.

-Lamento haberte hablado así. Comprendo que nuestras familias siempre creyeron que éramos una pareja perfecta y que quizá un día nos casaríamos; pero ahora no. Tú tienes sólo dieciocho años y yo diecisiete. Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. Sabes que siempre viví aislada en esta casa. Me encanta mi hogar, pero deseo conocer a otras personas y saborear la atracción de Londres. ¿Me comprendes?- Hizo una pausa, porque no deseaba ofenderlo. -Te quiero Jacob, pero no como tú deseas. Siempre fuiste mí mejor amigo y te quiero del mismo modo que a mi hermano.

Él la había escuchado pacientemente, pues conocía el carácter voluntarioso de la joven; pero sus últimas palabras lo lastimaron profundamente.

-Maldito sea, Bella. No quiero ser tú hermano. Te amo. Te deseo como un hombre desea a una mujer. -Se aproximó a ella y, tomándola de las manos, se la acercó-. Te deseo más de lo que jamás he deseado a nadie. No pienso más que en abrazarte y hacerte el amor. Se ha convertido en una obsesión.

-Jacob, dices tonterías. ¡No quiero oír nada más! Isabella se apartó bruscamente del joven y un momento después Josy, la anciana niñera de la joven, entró en la habitación con el servicio del té. No se habló más del tema. Saborearon un agradable almuerzo después de dar un largo paseo para aliviar la tensión.

Después que Isabella recobró su actitud normal y despreocupada, Jacob tuvo el buen tino de no mencionar nuevamente sus sentimientos. Mas aquella misma noche, mientras Jacob estaba acostado en su propia cama y pensaba en Isabella y en la tarde que habían pasado juntos, sintió una terrible aprensión. De pronto tuvo la certeza de que si Isabella viajaba a Londres aquel verano, tal como había planeado, ese episodio cambiaría su vida entera y echaría a perder la del propio Jacob. Pero nada podía hacer para detenerla.


End file.
